Music Connects Two Hearts
by vampirerocker09
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. She is changed into a vampire and lives with a new coven. She sings at club see someone from her past. T for now but might change to M.
1. The Beginning

Music Connects Two Hearts

Bella's POV

I can�t believe it has been 50 years since Edward left me. It only feels yesterday, but I know that is not true. It has also been 50 years since I was changed into a vampire. I know I wanted to be a vampire but I didn�t want to get changed the way I did. I wanted Edward to do it, but life is cruel and it didn�t happen that way. Well now I am in New York, New York with my new coven. I have change covens so many times because they didn�t understand me and also their diet was not to my liking. My new coven is all couples but I am alone, so that makes me the outcast. We are all going to a club to celebrate that we are all vegetarians. I didn�t really want to go but I have to sing tonight at the club we always go to. The only reason I sing there is because they told me to get out of the house. So at least vampires ever come to this club

�Welcome one and all to the Viper Lounge. We are glad to welcome one of our new singers to the stage. She is amazing and we hope you enjoy what she has to sing. Here is Isabella Montez.� I jogged on to the stage and started my first song.

Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop

There�s nothing you can do or say, baby

I�ve had enough

I�m not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I�m�

Stronger than yesterday

Now it�s nothing but my way

My loneliness ain�t killing me no more

I�m stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn�t really care �bout me

You might think that I can�t take it, but you�re wrong

�Cause now I�m� Stronger than yesterday

Now it�s nothing but my way

My loneliness ain�t killing me no more

I�m stronger

Come on, now

Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own

I don�t need nobody, better off alone

Here I go, on my own now

I don�t need nobody, not anybody

Here I go, alright, here I go

Stronger than yesterday

It�s nothing but my way

My loneliness ain�t killing me no more

I�m stronger

Stronger than yesterday

Now it�s nothing but my way

My loneliness ain�t killing me no more

I�m stronger

�Thanks. That song was called Stronger. It is dedicated to Jacob. My next song is called Unlove You. I am dedicating it to Edward.�

I fell in a perfect way

Never had a choice to make

Crashed into your tidal wave

I didn't even struggle

Sailed right through your atmosphere

Closed my eyes and landed here

I didn't see the trouble

And I didn't care

I can't unlove you

Can't do that

No matter how I try

I'll never turn my back on

Someone who loved me too

I can do most anything I have to

But this one thing I cannot change

I almost kinda like the pain

Wear your tattoo like a stain

And it will take forever

To fade away

I can't unlove you

Can't do that

No matter how I try

I'll never turn my back on

Someone who loved me too

I can do most anything I have to

But I can't unlove you, no

Why would I want to, oh

I can't unlove you

Can't do that

I'll treasure

Get through this

Why would I want to

There's always time for other dreams

Why must we erase these things

I can't unlove you

Can't do that

No matter how I try

I'll never turn my back on

Someone who loved me too

I can do most anything I have to

I can't unlove you

Can't do that

No matter how I try

I'll never turn my back on

Someone who loved me too

I can do most anything I have to

But I can't unlove you

�Thank You. My final song is Why Wait. This is dedicated to my best friend Alice.�

Picture it perfect

Don't hesitate to live your dreams

It's more than worth it

If you know what you wanna be

Why wait

When now is the right time

Today

Could just pass you by

Why wait

It�s your turn, it�s your life

The future is what we make

So why wait.

You've gotta reach out

and see the world is in you hands

I know you know how

just gotta go for it take a chance

Why wait

When now is the right time

Today

Could just pass you by

Why wait

It�s your turn. it�s your life.

The future is what we make

So why wait

Ohh�aqua estas conmigo

(Oh you�re here right now)

Para vivir y cumplir tus suenos

(Go for the dream that you�ve always had)  
Y luchar por lo que has querido

(Cause you decide when and how it turns out)

Encuentra tu luz��.. sigue vive sin miedo

(So shine your brightest��.. never hold back)

Why wait� you�re ready to do this

No way� you can ever be stopped

Why wait

When now is the right time

Today

Could just pass you by

Why wait

It�s your turn. it�s your life

The future is what we make

So why wait

�Thank you all and have a great night.� I said as I ran off stage and handed off the mic to the DJ. I walked to the bar to see if my coven was still there. When I got there the bartender walked over and gave me a note.

Hey Isabella, we went home after your second song. Jessie and Mick didn�t even wait for you to get onstage to leave. We are at home see you if you get home tonight. Kelsi

Then in another handwriting.

Isabella, get a boyfriend. Stop brooding over that Edward guy. Don�t bother coming home if you are all mopey. I lock the doors and I will know. Ricky

Great. I don�t have a way to get home and I can�t get in unless I am happy. Just great. I sat down to relax before I had to start the run home. Suddenly, I smelled vampires. I wanted to run away but maybe they weren�t the Cullens. I starred absent mindedly even though I could hear every single person�s thoughts. Some thoughts sounded familiar but I brushed it off. Then I heard a voice say.

�Can I sit here?�

I looked up to see who it was and it was��

Sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to keep you on reading.  
the words in ( ) are translations.

Songs used in chapter: Stronger by Britney Spears, Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale, and Why Wait by Belinda from the Cheetah Girls 2.

Disclaimer: I don�t own the songs or the characters. The songs are owned by the artists listed above and all the characters except Kelsi, Ricky, Jessie and Mick are Stephenie Meyer 


	2. A Face From My Past

Music Connects Two Hearts Chapter 2 A Face from My Past

"Can I sit here?"

I look up to see who it is and it was...

"Esme"  
"Do I know you?"

Well of course she wouldn't know who I am because I don't look like my human self. I am taller and thinner and don't wear clothes I used wear. My brown hair had black tips and caramel highlights. It came all the way down to my hips if I wear it down but it is typically up in a ponytail. My eyes were blue so I could blend in with the crowed and I wore heels, make-up, and expensive clothes. Even have manicured nail. None of the thing I do now, old Bella wouldn't do.

"Yes, you do, but it is a long story. Do you mind if we go outside and talk"  
"No, I don't mind."

We got up and walked to the patio of the club that no one uses. We sat down at a table that was farthest from a view of the door.

"So who are you? You know me but I don't remember you. You're a vampire because I can smell you so who are you?"

"My name is Isabella. I believe that name have some significance to you. I can feel your emotions change"  
"Yes, my family was very connected with a girl named Isabella..." I cut her off. "Before you go any further I would like to show you something."

I looked around to make sure no one could see. I closed my eyes and change their color to their proper color. Topaz. I also shortened my hair and took out the highlights and black tips. Then I opened my eyes. She gasped.

"Bella"  
"Yes, it's me Esme"  
"Oh, Bella, my dear. We thought you were dead. We went to Forks and hear you died in bear attack...Don't tell you weren't attack by a bear but a vampire"  
"Yes, I was attacked by a vampire. But first I missed you." I gave her the biggest hug I could.  
"We have missed you too. Edward doesn't come out of his room except to hunt. He blames himself for your death. Why don't you come to the house and see everyone again"  
"Oh, Esme. I want to do that. But let▓s keep this a secret till I get to your house. Just say you meet a new vampire and you invited her to meet them. I want to surprise Alice. She surprised me so much; I want to get some revenge." "Excellent idea, Bella. I will take you to the house"  
"Ok. But first of all why are you at club without Carlisle and the rest of them?" I asked her as we walked to her car.  
"Well I got tired of being in that house with mood teenage vampires plus I heard of a new singer at the club and I wanted to hear"  
"Awesome. How did you like my show"  
"It was great. You are a wonderful singer"  
"Thanks"

We drove for a while. Suddenly we stopped.

"Here we are."

The house was amazing. It looked like a castle.

"I think if you want to surprise Alice you better change your appearance." She whispered in my ear.  
"Right"

I changed as we walked up to the door. It was like walking into my past full of vampire who as soon as they found out who I was they would hug me to death.

Sorry for all the dialogue. I couldn't figure it out without the dialogue. Thanks for reading. Keep on reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Stephenie Meyer does. 


	3. AN

Author's Note

Sorry for the author's note. I accidentally put the same chapter up twice. Sorry. I corrected it and it is a new chapeter. Thanks you all for the reviews and keep on reading. I will be posting either tomarrow or later on tonight. most likely tomarrow. Sorry again for the mess up.

vampirerocker09 


	4. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 3

Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

Bella's POV

I walked slower than usal. And that is saying something because I am a vampire! When we reached the door Esme turned around.

"Don't worry dear. I'll get everyone together and then I'll introduce you. Don't worry."

We walked in and she told me to wait in the hall. She walked into the living room and called.

"Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie can you all come to the living room. I have someone I would like you to meet."

I could feel the waves of confussion from everyone of them. There was some waves of sadness. I knew those were from Edward. I stayed out of sight, but I heard every word Esme said.

"Well you all know I went to the Viper Lounge to hear that new singer. Well she was amazing. I got to talk to her after her set and asked her to meet you. She is a vampire so no worries. So Isabella will you come here?"

When she said that I walked into the living room. I was surprised to see all of them were there. I stood by Esme and gave a little wave. Then Esme said.

"Isabella, would you like to sit down and tell them about yourself."

"Sure. Thanks. Before I sit down. I want to say something to you Alice." Alice looked at me with big eyes."I missed you."

"How? Do...I...know you?" she said in surprise.

"Before I show you something. Let me just say my name is Isabella Montez." As soon as I said that I closed my eyes and turned them topaz and also shortened my hair and got rid of the diffrent colors. " that is what is now." then I opened my eyes." it used to be Swan.'

They all gasped. Then there was a squeal. No doubt is was from Alice. 

"Before you attack me Alice. Can I tell my story?"

"Fine" She said with a pout.Then all of a sudden someone grabbed me in a hug. Then said.

"Your alive, Bella. I am so sorry, I left you. I know you can never forgive me." Edward let go and stood there and was about to turn around when i grabbed his shoulder.

"Edward. Don't say that. I forgive you. I know you did it for my good. Edward. I Love you. I have and always will." I leaned up and kissed him. We kissed for a short time and then broke apart. 

"I love you too." We just stood there looking at each other then "Bella, how did you become a vampire?"

"I guess you must all be wondering. Let me start when you all left." I said as I sat down and Edward sat next to me on the small love seat.

**-Sorry but I will leave you there. The next chapter will be Bella's Story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep on reading.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the storyline but I wish I did.**


	5. Bella's Story

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 4

Bella's Story

**-Well here is the chapter of Bella's background after the Cullens left until Esme met her at the club. Hope you enjoy.-**

"I guess you must all be wondering. Let me start when you all left." I said as I sat down and Edward sat next to me on the small love seat.

"When you all left, I was a mess. I went home and cried but then I decided to go to La Push to see an old friend. Well I didn't make it there. All I remember is I was driving and then all of a sudden something hit my truck and it slide sideways to the side of the road and came to a stop. Then something tore off my door and pulled me into the forest. When the thing threw me on the ground, I finally got to see who it was. It was Victoria. When she saw the tears in my eyes and on my face from where I was crying. She asked me where Edward was and why he wasn't here to save me. All I did was cry and she understood. She told me she wouldn't kill me but change me to prolong my suffering. So she bit me. She stayed the whole three days and watched me. When I woke up she took me hunting, but when she turned her back for me to follow I attacked her. I had a lighter in my pocket. I tore her apart and burned the parts. After the fire died own I went to my truck. I saw it was gone. Then I knew Victoria made it look like I was killed by a bear and dragged away by something. I ran to Canada and lived there for a while with a coven, then moved again. I have moved about fifty times because all of the covens I live with didn't really except me or their diet wasn't what I liked." I pause and Jasper spoke up.

"Did you attack any humans after you were changed?"

"No. I have never had a single urge for human blood. Carlisle, why is that?"

"All that I can guess is that when you were a human you got sick at human blood and hated human blood and it carried over your transformation."

"You are so amazing Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Bella, do you have any powers?" asked Emmett

"Yes, I do. One Esme knows about. I'll show you my powers. Jasper sends waves of happiness to Emmett."

"Ok."

Suddenly, both Emmett and Alice were dancing the happy dance.

"Jasper, are you sending waves at me?' asked Alice 

"No, just Emmett. Bella...you don't. Do you?"

"Yes, I have the same power as Jasper. Also." Then in my mind I said to Edward "_I can read minds"_

"Bella, you...did you say that out loud?"

"No, I didn't say anything." I said with a small grin. "_It is all in your head."_

"You can read minds, Bella!" Edward said

"Yes, and also I can move things with my mind, see the future, and absorb any power of a vampire that I choose."

"Wow" said Emmett

"Yah. Let me show you how I can move things." 

I moved a flower from the vase on the table on the table and gave it to Esme. I started to feel weak. The flower dropped into Esme's lap and I collapsed on Edward. That was the last thing I knew till I felt I was on something soft and I heard Edwards voice.

"Bella, love. Wake up."

"Ugh. What happened?" I said as I opened my eyes and started to get up. I noticed I was on a bed in Edward's room. 

"Bella I think you over did your self with your powers. Your mind needed to calm down." said Carlisle 

"Oh. It happened again." Then I noticed all their faces "I did this once when I got in an argument with one of my coven. MY COVEN!" I shouted

"Do they know your here?" said Esme

"No, they don't really care. They told me they would lock the doors if I wasn't happy when I got home. They all don't really like me but I am tired of moving."

"Bella, I think all of us would agree to let you come live here." said Esme. I looked around and saw them all nod.

"That would be great."

"If you want a room to yourself, I could fix up the room next to Edward's. It is connected so you can see each other any time." Esme added.

"That would be awesome. All I need to do is get my stuff. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward would you like to help me? I don't have a car and I need help moving all my clothes. Alice if you want to come along you can look through my two story closet."

Alice squealed in joy and rushed out the door. Edward and the rest nodded. Edward helped me up and we walked to the car. Now I have an actual home and now to face my coven.

**-There you go. Next chapter will be Bella and them going to the house and what happens there. Keep on reading and thanks for reading.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. But I wish did.**


	6. Bella's Song

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Edward! You need to go hunting. You and your whole family haven't hunted in a while. I went hunting yesterday and now you need to go!" I said to Edward one morning.

"Bella I'm fine. I can go another week and go with you."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, You are going hunting. Even if I have to get Emmntt to drag you to do it."

"Bella" he whined.

"Emmntt. Would you come here a minute?" I said in a normal voice, but I knew Emmntt would hear.

"You rang Bella?" Emmntt said with a smile as he leaned on the door jam.

"Yes. Emmntt would you take you brother hunting? He refuses to go on his own." I said but before Emmntt could answer Carsile came in the door.

"Edward you are going hunting and that is final. Emmntt you know what to do."

In a sudden flash of movement, Emmntt had Edward over his shoulder and was carrying him away but before he was out the door he said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will pay for this later." I just laughed it off and went downstairs to see everyone off.

Five Minutes Later

Well everyone has gone hunting. I am home alone. I walked up to my room that Esme made up for me. It was painted azure blue with black trim. Everything was a diffrent shades of blue. I had a TV and all that jazz but they weren't used much since I spent most of my time in Edwards room. Esme made me secret room in the attic, that only her, Carsile and Alice knew about. It was my recording studio. Edward was oblivious to it and he would hopefully never find it. I grabbed my music and headed back downstairs to Edward's piano in the living room. I was working on a song for Edward. He knew about one and I had another one that he didn't know about. I only work on that one in my studio. I was going to work on the one he knew about. I sat at the piano and started to play and work. I finished the song and looked up to see it was only noon. They would be back any time now. I started to play again but i sang this time.

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air  
(yeah)  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinkin'  
I can hear you everywhere

Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off  
Oh (yeah, yeah) oh

I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that

I swear I wish you were tonight

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off

Oh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Oh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Oh, Oh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off  
Oh oh yeah, yeah  
(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Ah oh

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you

When I finished, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"That was amazing, beautiful, and lovely. You are a great singer Bella. I didn't know you could play the piano either."

"Thanks. I can play the piano, guitar, drums. bass, saxophone, and many more. But I can't play piano as good as you."

"Wow. You are amazing Bella. I love you."

"I Love you too and welcome home."

"It's good to be back but I need to take a shower. I will be done soon."

"No take your time. I will be in my room."

"Ok. I see you in 10 mins."

Good. Thats all I need to finish his present. He walked off to his room to shower. I walked up to my room and got into my studio. I finished up the present and hide the gift in my room and sat and read _Wurthing Heights_ again and waited.

AN- Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I have been very busy with school. I will try to get a chapter up tomarrow. I bet you wonder what is the gift that Bella has for Edward? You will just have to wait. Keep reading.

Disclaimer. I dont' own anything except the story line. The song is Ashley Tisdale's We'll Be Together. Stephiene Meyer owns all the character.


	7. Just Some Fluff

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 7

I was on the third chapter of my book when it was all of a sudden pulled out of my hand and I saw Edward with wet hair and he was shirtless.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Well now your not." he said matter-a-factly

"Give me back my book."

"No."

"Edward"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you please give me back my book?"

"No"

"Fine if you won't give me my book. I am going out and getting a new book." I said as I got up and walked toward the door at vampire speed but not my fastest. He got to the door first and blocked it.

"You are not going anywhere." said with my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward let me pass."

"No'

"Edward"

"Bella"

I growled and crouch down ready to jump on him to get him to move. I pounced, but before I reached him he caught me.

"What the Hell?" I yelled in surprise as I squirmed to get free.

"I told you were not going any where."

"Edward put me down."

"Ok, Love." He put me down but he grabbed my wrists and he had them above my head.

"Edward, let go of my wrists."

"No"

"Edward." I said in annoyance. Suddenly he was walking me backwards toward the bed.

"Edward?" I said as I fell on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me with my hands still above my head. The kiss became more passionate that any of the kisses we shared when I was human. He ran his tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth to let him in. We keep kissing until the door came flying open.

"Bella." chimed Alice. We stopped kissing and both sighed.

"Alice, can't I spend sometime with Edward for just once. He just got home."

"No, you need to get ready for tonight. I will give you 5 minutes before I come to get you. I better not find you two making out again." said and closed the door.

"What's going on tonight?" I asked Edward

"Oh we are all going to a club."

"Is it the one I use to work at?"

"No, it is a new that just opened." said letting go of my hands and getting up.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"No where. But aren't you going with Alice?"

"Yes, but that is 4 minutes away. I wasn't done kissing you yet." I got up and pulled him to me and kissed him. We kissed for a while, and the door bust open again and there stood a very angry Alice.

"I THOUGHT I SAID 5 MINUTES? IT HAS BEEN 10 MINUTES. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME ISABELLA MARIE SWAN MONTEZ CULLEN." yelled Alice as she pulled away from Edward and dragged me to her room. I heard Edward yell.

" I will see you soon love. Alice be nice to her."

"Fine, Edward. But you are not on my good list now. You are the reason she is late."

"Alice, don't be mad at him. I am the one who started the kissing." I pleaded to her

"Hey it takes two people to kiss, so he is involved. Now lets go get you ready."

Great. I will be spend God only how much time away from Edward being tortured by Alice. I hope tonight will be fun.

Hope like. Sorry for the wait. I am busy getting ready for our prom. I am on the prom committee so it is taking a chunk of my life. Our Prom is Saturday. so after then I will update more often, Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.


	8. Remember She Is A Vampire

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 8

Remember She Is A Vampire

After THREE HOURS, Alice said I was done and I could look in a mirror. I walked to the mirror. I was surprise at what I saw. Alice chose exactly what I would wear to a club. I had on my favorite azure blue halter with a black mini skirt. I was still bare foot but I saw Alice over my shoulder holding up a pair of flats.

"Alice, go to my closet and get my black stilettos, They are right by my ruby red ones. Please and Thank You."

She left with a shocked expression on her face. When she came back with my heels, she finally said something.

"Stilettos? What happened to the Bella who hated high heels?"

"I used to be like that right after I changed but on of my other covens convinced me to wear some and I love them. Did you see all the ones I have?"

"YES! You have a pair in every color and you have every single style known to man or I mean woman. What size do you wear?"

"4"

"OMG. That is my size. We could totally share shoes! Oh and OMG Rose!! Rose!!" Alice yelled as she ran out of the room. I got up and sneaked out of the room. I walked down the hall to Edward's Room, but before I got there I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Where you going love?"

"Edward!" I yelped in surprise.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks" I turned around "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thank You. Are you ready to go?"

"Yah let me go get my shoes from Alice's room." But before I could finish that sentence, Alice was there holding my shoes."

"Here. Get these on. Me and Jasper are taking my Porsche, Rose and Emmett are taking the convertible, and I am guessing you want to take the Vanquish."

"Yes, we're taking the Vanquish.." Edward replied

"Ok, we are leaving in _**five minutes. **_So no goofing around." Alice said as she walked to her room.

"Lets go to the living room. So we are ready to go when they are." I suggested

"Ok, Love."

We walked hand in hand downstairs to the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room when we came in.

"Bella, Edward are you going to the club with the others?" asked Carlisle

"Yes" We both said at the same time.

"Edward make sure Emmett doesn't do any stupid." said Esme

"I'll do my best. I'll recruit Jasper to help." We all laughed.

"Bella I am so glad you back. I it is great to have the family all together again." said Esme

"I am glad too. I missed you all so much. I feel complete now." I said as I squeezed Edward's hand

Suddenly, we heard yelling upstairs.

"Damn it, Rose. I give you and Emmett five minutes and you two end up messing around. I thought Edward and Bella would be the ones I would find like this."

She came storming down the stairs, Jasper not far behind.

"Jasper don't you dare try to calm me down." She yelled at him. Jasper gave me a pleading look that said can you try calming her down. I sent calming waves along with Jasper. She suddenly relaxed.

"Ok, I'm calm. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes" I said

"Yes" Edward said

"Yes" Jasper said

"Yes" said Rosalie

"Yepper roonies" said Emmett

"Ok, lets go" Alice said calmly.

We all walked to the cars and drove away. Edward and me drove the slowest of the group and I didn't know why."

"Edward why are we driving so slow?"

"I thought you didn't like fast?"

"I do now. When I turned I like to go faster and since I can't get caught, I love it."

"Wow, you have changed. Sorry about thinking you still like to go slow."

"It is alright." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I was about to kiss his cheek again but he turned his head and made me kiss his lips. We kissed for a minute and the I broke away.

"Watch the road."

"There is the old Bella"

Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it. I am getting ready for my prom. So I won't be writing tomorrow. Keep on reading and reviewing. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline.


	9. The Club And the Broken Mirror

Music Connect Two Hearts

Chapter 9

The Club And the Broken Mirror

It took us about 5 minutes to get to the club because of fast driving and Edward and Alice abilities to not get caught speeding. I went to open my door but before I could Edward was there with door open and his hand waiting for mine to help me out.

"Why thank you , Edward" As I took his and got out

"Your welcome, Love. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I get to dance with the hottest guy around." I said moving closer to him.

"Well, I get to dance with the sexiest girl around." If I could blush I would have at what he just said as he put his arm around my waist.

"Would you two hurry up?" yelled Alice from the door.

"I guess we should go before Alice comes and drags us to the door." I said with a slight laugh.

"Yah, we don't want to anger the pixie" He said with my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey what did I say about calling me a pixie." Alice yelled. We

We laughed as we walked straight to the door, where Alice was waiting. We walked straight in. The club was amazing. It was not very full yet and not many people were on the dance floor.

"Let go dance" said Alice pulling Jasper with to the dance floor. Rosalie followed after dragging Emmett. Edward and I just stood there and watched. They made the other on the dance floor look like kids at a high school dance. I walked over the nearest table and sat down. I really didn't want to dance just yet.

"Don't you want to dance, Love?" Edward asked as he sat next to me.

"Yes, but not now. I'll wait till more people are on the dance floor. I can't really dance and I don't want to embarrass myself."

"You won't embarrass yourself. You are the most talented person I know, so I bet you can dance."

We sat there for a while until the dance floor was pretty packed. Then my favorite song came on.

"Come on, Edward let go dance."

"Ok, Bella" He chuckled as I got up and pulled him to the dance floor.

We made our way to the Alice and the rest of the Cullens

"Finally you guys get here.. I thought I would have to come get you." She said with a smile

We dance what seemed like hours. I had to keep near Edward or guys keep trying to dance with me. I only dance with Edward. It was about 5 am when we all left the club. Emmett was still want to dance. I don't know why but he did. He dance all the way to the car.

"Emmett, would please stop. You are so embarrassing." Rosalie said in embarrassment as she covered her eyes.

We all laughed and separated to our cars. Before I could get to the car door, Edward had it open and was waiting for me.

"You know I can open a door."

"I know, but it is fun to see you get annoyed over this small little thing."

"I am glad you get enjoyment out of this." I said as I got into the car. He closed the door and before I could buckle the seatbelt, Edward was in his seat and ready to go.

"You know you could use vampire speed too." He said matter-a-factly.

"I know but sometimes it is nice to take things nice… and …..slow." I said as I my fingers walked up his arm. He shivered . I smiled at the fact I could get him to shiver. He smiled back and started the car. As soon as were on the road, he grabbed my hand off my lap and laced his fingers in with mine. We stayed quiet though out the trip. We would occasionally look at each other and smile.

We got home and noticed a note taped to the door. I read:

_Dear Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett,_

_Hope you guys had fun at the club. Carlisle and I have decided to go to Albany for a couple's weekend. We will be back in a couple of day. DON'T BREAK ANYTHING. I will find out if you do, Emmett. If anything happens you can reach either of us on our cell phones. See you when we get back. Love you all. _

_ Carlisle and Esme_

_P.S. Emmett, I will find out if you break anything. _

"Why do they always think I will break something." Emmett wined

"Because you usually do." Jasper said with a smirk.

"I do not!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes you do." Everyone said at once. Emmett pouted.

"Come on babe, I make you feel better." said Rosalie leading Emmett upstairs. Alice and Jasper soon followed. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and he said as he kissed my neck. "So did you have fun?"

"Yah" I said breaking through his arms. "See you in your room." I said as I sprint off at vampire speed to his room. I knew he would catch me. I didn't suspect to see him leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"So you decide to use vampire speed now, huh?" he said as he started to circle me.

"You wouldn't." said as he made this second complete circle. He just smirked and crouched behind me. I spun around and started to back away. Before I could take two steps he pounced. We flew through the door and landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
"Was that really necessary?" I said trying to push him off of me.

"Yes." He said getting off of me and extending a hand to help me up. I ignored his hand and got up and walked to the closet and got some clothes and walked to the bathroom attached to the room.

"I am taking a shower. See you when I am done." said as I closed and locked the door. I knew locking door wouldn't help to keep him out if he really wanted in. He just growled.

I made sure I took my time as I took my shower. I even started to hum Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls. I could hear him growl. I got out and dried off. I changed into my very short peacock blue silk shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. I put the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and started to blow dry and straighten my hair. I took my time making sure, every strand was straight. Once I finished I put all the stuff away and walked to the door.

As soon as I shut the door to the bathroom, Edward slammed me against the door and kissed me with passion. When he pulled away, we both were breathing heavy.

"Don't you dare do that again, Isabella. You shouldn't have keep me waiting a whole hour and a half, before I could kiss you properly."

"With a kiss like that, maybe I should." I said with a small smirk. He didn't say anything but he picked me and threw on the bed. He was there in a instant, hovering over me.

"You are the most beautiful, amazing, stunning creature in the universe." he said

I would have blushed if I was human. Edward always says things that would make me blush. I wish I still could just for him.

"You are the most perfect, handsome, dazzling creature to ever existent." I said as I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Edward, I do not want to get into a fight over which one of us love the other…" He cut me off with a kiss. The kiss grew more passionate. Edward's had was starting to go under my shirt when…. Emmett walked through the door.

"Hey guys. Do you want to play video games?" She said not noticing how we were.

"NO!" We both yelled.

"Why? Oh. Edward is finally getting some…." he was cut off by Rosalie.

"Emmett Cullen get you ass in here now and stop making fun of Edward and Bella. You broke my mirror you have to clean it up and find me a new one." She yelled at him from her room.

"I told you , you would break something." yelled Jasper.

Suddenly, Emmett's phone started to ring. Edward and I sat up to watch this unfold.

"Hello, Emmett Cullen speaking."

"EMMETT CULLEN, DID YOU BREAK ROSALIE'S MIRROR?" I heard and angry Esme yell over the phone.

"Yes." Emmett said in almost a whisper.

"YOU WILL CLEAN IT UP AND REPLACE IT WITH AN EVEN NICER ONE. PUT ROSALIE ON THE PHONE."

"Rose, Esme want to talk to you." Emmett said with a little smile.

"Hello" said Rose as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Rose. Which mirror did Emmett break?" Esme said very calmly

"My full length one." Emmett's jaw dropped at the fact Rosalie wasn't getting in trouble.

"Go on the internet tonight an look for a mirror you want and tell Emmett he has to buy it for you. Oh and tell Jasper and Edward to put away the X-Box, the Playstations, the Gamecube, the Wii, and all the computer games Emmett likes. He is grounded from them for 2 week." At those words Emmett's jaw hit the floor. "Can you put Emmett back on the phone?" Rose turn the phone off speaker and gave it to Emmett.

"Emmett, you are to get what ever mirror Rose wants and you are grounded from all games for two weeks. If anything else is broken while I am gone. I will get Alice and Bella to find you a good punishment. Have a good weekend and see you soon. Bye." With that she hung up the phone.

Emmett's face was priceless. He look like a child who was told there was no Santa Claus. I could hear Alice laughing a few rooms away. Emmett suddenly put two and two together.

"ALICE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CALLED ESME!"

Alice was laughing her head off. Jasper wouldn't let Emmett into the room.

"Emmett. She would of found out eventually." I said calmly.

"True." he said calming down. He stomped off the his room. This was going to be an eventful weekend.


	10. The CD and An Angry Esme

Music Connect Two Hearts

Chapter 10

The CD and An Angery Esme

After the broken mirror incident, everyone went back to their rooms. I got up off the bed and walked over to the door and went to my room, leaving Edward wondering on the bed. I ran a vampire speed to my room and grabbed the CD that I had made for Edward and ran back to his room. He was still sitting on the bed when I got back.

"I see you didn't more."

"Nope, I knew you would be back. What is that in your hand?"

"A CD. For you." I said as I handed it to him.

"A CD for me? I didn't know you went a bought a CD."

"I didn't. I made it. Let's listen to it. I want to see what you think."

"Ok." He said getting up and putting it into the stereo and hitting play. We both climbed on the bed and waited for it to start. I heard the music start and started to get nervous about what he would think. Then my voice came on.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
But really great things happen  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
But really great things happen  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

Edward grabbed the remote and paused the CD and turned to me.

"That was amazing. Your amazing." He kissed me.

We kissed for a while. I pulled away and said "So I am guess you like it."

"I love it. How many songs are on it?"

"There are 15 songs. Some of them are just instrumentals."

"I am sure they are all great." He kissed me again. He pulled away again and pushed play. We laid in each others arms for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, we heard the sound of smashing glass, then Alice comes rushing into the room.

"Well if you wondering Emmett just broke the large window downstairs. He got mad at me for calling Esme and making fun of him for getting in trouble. He kinda threw the remote at me and it hit and broke the window. Rosalie was talking to Esme on the phone and Esme heard the window crash. She was calling to tell us she and Carlisle were coming home. When she heard the window crash she said she would be here soon. She is VERY mad. I don't know what she is going to do. She hasn't made up her mind."

"Oh no." I moaned

"Alice, Bella and I will stay up here. If she calls us down, we will come down." Edward said calmly.

"You are so lucky you haven't been down there. My scent is down there so she will know I was down there. I better start cleaning up the mess. See you later." Alice said as she walked out the door and closed it.

"I am glad we weren't down there. I don't want the wrath of Esme." I said moving closer to Edward.

"So am I. She is almost here. Wow, they are going very fast. She is fuming."

"Great."

We laid there braced for the wrath of Esme. I heard the car arrive and the car door slam. Then…

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU EMMETT! YOU BROKE THE WHOLE WALL OF WINDOWS. ALICE DON'T YOU DARE TRY GO GET AWAY YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THAT BROKEN WINDOW TOO. …"

She kept yelling at Emmett and Alice. I got up and walked to my closet and changed.

"I have a feeling she will be calling us down." Just as I finished say that. The wall of windows in Edwards room, which is right above the living room, smashed. I scream and Edward grabbed me and ran away from the window.

"Edward, did you window just crash down?" Esme yelled upstairs

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Will you and Bella come down." We didn't say anything just walked down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom we saw that there was no window at all in the living room.

"Edward, I am sorry Emmett cause your window to fall in. We will get it repaired. Until then I think it would be wise if you stayed with Bella in her room. Is that alright Bella? Since spend so much time in his room." Esme said calmly

"It is fine." I said quickly.

"Well, that is settled. Emmett and Alice will clean up all the glass. If anything in your room is damaged Edward, they have to pay for it to either be repaired or replaced. Emmett, you are grounded from all electronic devices and are not aloud to leave this house, except to hunt. Also, I think since you destroyed Edward's window he should be able to come up with a punishment for you too and Bella get to too, since she was in the room. Alice, no shopping for a month and Bella and Edward get to make up a punishment for you too. Even though, I am glad you called me to tell me Emmett broke the mirror. You shouldn't of taunted Emmett. So you are getting punished too. This is final."

After Esme said that she walked off to the kitchen. Alice looked over at me and Edward with a pleading look. Her thoughts were begging us to got easy on her and Emmett's thoughts were the same. We both just smiled.

"Bella, lets go grab some clothes and put them in your room so we can relax in there and plan our punishments for these two." Edward said with a wicked smile.

"Sure. I have a few ideas the I think you might like." I said walking towards the stairs. I flashed the ideas on my head towards Emmett and Alice.

"NO!!" They both yelled as we walked up the stairs.

Well there you go another chapter. The next one will be Bella and Edward's punishments for Alice and Emmett. Hope you like

vampirerocker09


	11. The Plotting of The Punishments

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 11

The Plotting of The Punishments

Edward and I walked back upstairs laughing at what images I had sent to Emmett and Alice. When we got to Edward's room, there was glass everywhere. The gold bedspread was ripped up along with the bed and the curtains were just shreds.

"Oh my god." I said in almost a whisper

"My room"

We just stood there looking at the mess for the longest time. Finally, I decided to go grab the CD that we were listening to, so we could listen to the whole CD while we were in my room. As soon as I took on step Edward grabbed my waist and held me tight to him.

"Edward what are you doing?" I said trying to wiggle out of his grasp

"Bella there is glass all over the floor. You could get hurt."

I broke out of his arms and turned around to look at him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. What part of I am a vampire don't you get. I can't get hurt from glass. I can take care of myself. If you can get that through you head. I'll be in my room and don't expect a warm welcome." I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I was sick and tired of him treating me like a human still. I was a vampire for god's sake. I locked the door even though I knew that wouldn't keep him out if he really wanted to get in. I sat down at my laptop and opened up my MSN Messenger. As soon as I logged on Alice popped up.

I See Shopping in the Future: Bella you know he is over protective.

In Love With Edward: I know but he need to remember I am a vampire and I don't need to be protected from something as simple as glass. Hey wait aren't you suppose to be cleaning up?

I See Shopping in the Future: I was but now I have to look for new mattress, sheets, bedspread, and curtains for Edward's Room. Oh no he is coming to make sure I get the right ones. I have to minimize this conversation.

In Love With Edward Cullen: k

While Alice wasn't talking to me I decide to change my display name. I changed it to : Mad at Edward Cullen. I decide to check on Alice.

Mad At Edward Cullen: Alice?

I See Shopping in the Future: Bella you shouldn't have done that he is about to …

Mad At Edward Cullen: He is about to what?

I See Shopping in the Future: Bella I am so sorry. I know you are mad me.

Mad At Edward Cullen: Edward I don't want to talk to you right now.

I closed the window and logged off. I got up and walked to the door but I knew he would catch me just outside me door. I decided to send a thought to Esme telling her I was going out. She told me it was alright through her thoughts. I opened the window and jumped out. I ran into the forest and found a place that was almost like the meadow back in Forks. I laid down in the middle and stared up the partly cloudy sky. I laid there for a while just calming myself down, then I smelled Edward.

"Hello Edward." I said not even looking around.

"Bella. I am so sorry. It is I just forget that you are not as fragile as you use to be. " He sat down beside me. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I got lost in his eyes. I shook my head trying to clear it and the looked down.

"That is not fair." I mumbled.

"What isn't fair?"

"Your dazzling me." I said looking up

"Well you are dazzling me." He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down with him as he laid down. We kiss for what seemed like hours, till he pulled away.

"So does this mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes. You are." I gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled. "You know we still have to think of punishments for Emmett and Alice."

"Yah we do. Do you have any ideas?"

Well everyone that is another chapter. I have one thing to ask all my readers. What do you think Bella and Edward's punishments for Emmett and Alice should be. Send your suggestions in a review. Please give me as many ideas as you can think of. I have not idea of what to do. Please and Thank You.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.

Oh and thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. It is a great thing to see in my email to see I have a review. I makes writing this story so much more fun. Special Thanks to voicenotheard for her awesome review. You gave me a great boost.


	12. The Punishments

Music Connects Two Hearts

Chapter 12

The Punishments

"Do you have any ideas?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"Many but they all seem to easy. Do you?" He just laughed.

We sat there for what seemed like hours discussing punishment for our two siblings. We finally decide that we would keep many options in mind, so Alice could see the punishment.

"Should we go and see how the clean up went?" I asked standing up.

"We should but…" He pulled me back down and was on top of me before I could object. "Lets stay here a while." He went to kiss me but I moved my head.

"Edward Cullen. What has gotten into you? All you ever want to do is kiss me."

"Well, I was with out your touch for so long, I want to have as much of it as I can so I could try to fill that void. Also I don't see you complaining."

"I am not, I was curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat."

"Well that cat wasn't a vampire."

"True." He leaned down to kiss me again and I accepted. We kissed till finally I decided to put my foot down.

"Edward, we need to go back and reveal the punishments. Then later we can kiss as much as you want." With my vampire strength I pushed him off of me and ran to the edge of the meadow.

"Race ya" As soon as I said that I ran. I could hear him growl and run after me. He was right behind me and we were almost to the house. I speed up and reached the porch and he reached it just a few seconds behind me. I turned to him.

"Beat ya"

"Yes you did you little vamp." He kissed me lightly. "Lets get this over with. Do you have you ideas ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yes." We walked hand in hand into the house.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett would you come to the living room." I called as soon as we were in the living room. They all arrived and sat down. Edward and I stood in front of everyone.

"We have decided the punishments for Alice and Emmett."

"How? I have had a vision about it." Alice whined

"We have kept many ideas our head so you would be surprised." Edward explained. Alice just pouted.

"I guess I'll start. Well Alice, mine for you is that Rose and I will take all of your hair and make-up stuff and you are not allowed to use it, mine, Esme's, or Rosalie's for one month." I paused to see Alice reaction. She looked like she was going to fall into tears. I looked at Rosalie and Esme. Their jaws were dropped but I could feel their joy. "Emmett, your punishment is you have to let me, Esme, and Rosalie give you a makeover." He looked relieve. "Oh did I forget to mention, you are going to look like a girl." His face dropped. Everyone fell over laughing.

As soon as everyone was back to normal or at least near normal, Edward started his punishments.

"Well mine for Alice is, She has to wear what ever Bella and I decide for her to wear for the next month." Alice dropped to the floor and cried tearless tears. "Emmett, you have to let Bella, Esme, and Rose dress you up like a girl for the next month. "

Both Emmett and Alice were on the floor crying. Then suddenly, Esme and Carlisle stood up.

"Great punishments, both of you. Carlisle and I have a surprise for all of you. You are starting school again tomorrow." Said Esme with a smile.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were happy, but Alice and Emmett jumped up.

"WHAT!!"

"Yes and you two are not allowed to miss school."

Everyone except Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were on the floor laughing. Emmett and Alice were standing there shocked. This was going to be an interesting month.

There are the punishments I only got one suggestion on the punishments. Thank You to jake.is.the.sex for his/her suggestion. I took their suggestions and molded them with my friends suggestions and got the result you have read. Thanks to all my reading and reviewers.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story line.


End file.
